


you answer to the one who owns you

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Fisting, Hate Fuck, Incest, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Medical Play, Multi, Non-Consensual, Omegaverse, Shotgunning, Titfuck, Underage - Freeform, Weight Gain, collaring, feederism, prompts and pairing in chapter titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: tagged posts on tumblr





	1. mikenana (kidnapping AU)

**Author's Note:**

> [tagged posts on tumblr](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/tagged/kinktober)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [collection tag](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/tagged/kidnapping-au)

 

> 1\. deep-throating

Mike smoothes her bangs back from her forehead, and she looks up at him with blind trust. He asks, “You’ve never done this?”

Slowly, embarrassed, she shakes her head. With his guiding hand, he teaches her, though she’s clumsy and toothy and unskilled still. That’ll change.

He picked the right one. Nanaba cooperates easily, not because she’s afraid of being punished, but because she’s afraid that she’ll upset him and he’ll get rid of her. Whatever he asks of her, she happily does. Abandoning her apartment. Leaving behind all of her friends and family. Giving up life on her own terms. She quietly tucks her hand into his as they leave the police station after dismissing her missing person report, and a little ways down the sidewalk, he tucks her under his arm.  

“Relax here,” he urges, index finger on the hinge of her jaw. He’s rough in her mouth this time, and she sputters, coughs, spews apologies, promises him that she’ll take him better next time. 

It feels so little like a kidnapping, and Mike wants to see some terror in her eyes, wants to show her that even while she thinks she wanted this, that there’s no leaving. He tells her that he has a surprise for her, gives her a drink, and when she wakes up, her mouth is swollen and packed with red-tinted gauze in the place of teeth. For a little while, she’s afraid of him, and fights him just enough for him to assert his dominion over her and force her submission. He teaches her how to use hands while they wait for her gums to heal, and he’s more than a little delighted by the desperation that laces her every acquiescence of his orders. He takes beautiful advantage of her fucked up mind. She’s ill. She’s illicitly his.

It becomes part of the morning routine, having her roll out of bed beside him and let her knees sink into the plush rug between his feet. Every day, she improves, until she’s taking him down past her tonsils without hesitation. The tight column of her throat catches on the ridge, her gums nibble into the base of his shaft, and he loses himself in thick spurts straight down into her stomach.

 

> 5\. feederism

She is always tired. Between decision fatigue and executive dysfunction and a half-dozen other things, Nanaba feels that living isn’t worth the effort it costs her. Locking her door at night becomes a matter of ‘if I remember’, it’s reckless how she gets careless with herself. If she walks alone at night, distracted by her phone, then what does it matter? Her family warns her of lurking danger. She’s only dangerous for herself. 

It’s only at the little bakery by the hospital that she finds a little bit of reason to care. By chance, she craves a slice of key lime pie in the way that only this particular place can sate, and as she sits alone in the middle of the big sofa in the back, someone catches her eye. 

Or, maybe, she catches his. 

He watches her eat with the expression of someone who likes what he sees. 

Their paths cross there in that little bakery, on the big sofa, until he invites himself over, in his scrubs and smelling strong of antiseptic, sanitiser, and hospital. He goes home with her number one night. The next, he takes her with him. 

She’s expecting them to hook up, or maybe she’s expecting him to fuck her however he wants to, because she doesn’t quite feel right. There must’ve been something in that hot chocolate he brought her. But instead he chains her up, talking to her, assuaging her quiet fears and drawing from deep within her the safe certainty that they want the same thing. Her teeth are collateral, an investment in this secret future they’re both seeking, and within a few days, she doesn’t mind it as much as she thought she would when she first woke up. 

He spoon feeds her several times a day, watching her with pleasure, gives her his load for dessert. She’s not quite so tired anymore.

 

> 13\. weight gain

He keeps her fed well. She’s not a picky eater, but Mike’s got to be mindful of what he puts in front of her. Soft foods are safest, and sometimes he dares give her a little steak, cut up in tiny pieces for her to gnaw on. Without teeth to get food properly ground up, she’s prone to stomach upset from too many, too large pieces of unchewed food. Still, he starts to notice the beginnings of weight gain in her after he’s had her for three months. Taking her teeth had taken her appetite for a while, had made her shrink down where she already swam in all his clothes, but now that she’s on the rise, she’s quickly going up.

“C’mere,” he croons one night, out on the balcony, listening to a city’s summertime lullaby. He can see her hovering near the sofa, unsure, so he holds his hand out in a beckon, and she crawls to him, brings herself into his lap.

“I’m afraid of heights,” she manages to tell him, though it sounds not quite like it should. 

Mike presses his nose into her neck, breathing her in, and lets his hands wander down to find the widest part of her hips and grope. She’s filling out here first, new softness that gives easily beneath his fingertips. He puts more sweets into her diet, and in a few weeks, her breasts begin to swell up, too. He has her suck him off with his shaft nestled between them.

Not long after, Mike catches her scrutinising the changes in the mirror.

“Does it bother you?” Mike wipes cum from her bottom lip later that night. She licks it when he offers. “Gainin’ weight for me.”

Nanaba shakes her head. Her cheeks are puffing up, too. Shoulders don’t have pointed bone perimeters. He watches her as they shower that night, the way her skin glows under the water, pink from heat, watches the way she jiggles as she scrubs her body clean. Mike puts her on her knees again right then and there.

> 26\. smiles/laughter

Nana’s a good girl, so Mike repays that obedience by loosening his hold on the reins. She wants to be with him, some twisted mix of stockholm and her own delusions, and he doesn’t feel any guilt for encouraging her desire. **  
**

After the first two months, he’d started taking her out in public, once a week for starters, which quickly became more often as she clung to his arm and kept her mouth shut. So he starts taking her out to work things, introduces her as his partner to colleagues and friends, speaks for her so that she doesn’t have to open her mouth. It’s clear from her body language that she doesn’t wanna talk to them either. They leave her alone for the most part.

There’s a Halloween party at a bar downtown, and they dress up as bikers. Nana ties her bandana over her mouth to hide it, but Mike can still see her smiles in the curve of her cheeks. Three drinks deep, everything Mike says to her is hilarious, so he packs her up and takes her home, cracks open a bottle there and pours her another shot.

The bandana is down around her throat, her lips drawn back in a wide grin, her gums together without a care. He picks her up by the underarms and deposits her on the kitchen counter while she shrieks and giggles, dizzy drunk, leaning on him for support. She’ll be a sorry mess in the morning.

Mike lets his hands explore her body as he works up a hickey on her neck. He starts at the hem of her shirt, letting his hands slip beneath, pinching into the belly hanging over her belt. He slides around, groping as he goes, then down to her ass, more than handfuls even for him. Down her thighs then up to her breasts, where he can dig his fingers in for miles. Nanaba hasn’t stopped laughing since he started.

“God, Mike,” she whines, giggling like a stampede when he grabs her knees and pushes them apart. The sound is stirring the cauldron of his desire, tempting him, absolutely begging him to come and take what’s his. He pulls back to admire her, her dreamy smile, her hickey, her body loose like putty. He’s gonna lay her down on her back on their bed, with her head hanging over the edge, and have his way with her tonight.

 


	2. mikenana (crooked cop AU, underage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [collection tag](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/tagged/crooked-cop-au)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find more in [little gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790493/chapters/33925872)

> 3\. knife play

“Open that mouth,” Mike orders. He lays it on her tongue and watches the way her lips wrap around it, her cheeks hollowing to suck it deeper, her throat working as she swipes her tongue along the underside of it. “Get it nice and clean.” **  
**

He grabs the leather sheath with his whole hand and jerks it from her mouth when he thinks she’s done a good enough job, then Mike removes the hilt fully, a long trail of spit connecting the two for a moment before it snaps and slaps against her chin. She gasps as she releases it, gasps again as he lowers the hilt to drive inside of her, lets her head fall back into the pillows with her mouth open, jaw slack. The fifteenth tally is fresh on her arm, it bleeds into his sheets, but her attempt was feeble and halfhearted. It was the pathetic, dying fire of a phoenix ready to be reborn anew. He’s going to give her rebirth through her first orgasm, through fucking her and bind her to him with skin-to-skin fuelled oxytocin. 

“Bear down,” he urges as her hips begin to roll with his motions, aching for release. Mike angles the hilt, driving it upward and inside, tormenting her anterior wall, torturing the sensitive spot high within her. With his free hand, he presses down on her lower abdomen, guiding her muscles to follow his order. “Squeeze it tight and bear down, Princess.”

“I’m trying,” she gasps, so helpless. He presses harder, feeling beneath his palm where he fucks her with the hilt of the knife, fucking her just a little harder. Her hips hitch, and she tenses, and her cunt sucks the knife in, clenching around it. She whimpers shakily, “I’m, I’m…”

Mike keeps pressing down and driving the hilt as she cums around it, comes undone in silence, comes a little closer to being irretrievably his.

> 4\. dacryphilia

“Don’t touch me!” She snarls, whipping around and slapping her hands against his chest until he grabs her wrists and pushes her down to the floor. Nanaba opens her mouth to sass him and he’s having none of that tonight. A backhand gets her rethinking. A few minutes loving her with his boots gets her quiet and calm.  

Mike scoops her up off the floor when he’s done and carries her into the bathroom. She wobbles when he strips her down and sets her on the toilet, and he’s got to hold her up with one hand while he gets the shower started for them. He’s just come back from work to find her misbehaving yet again, but he’s gonna get her tamed. Her skin is red and scraped, already bruising in most places, especially her left eye, where he didn’t realise he hit her hard enough to give her a shiner. That’ll teach her at least a little something. 

“Let’s shower,” he tells her as he hauls her up by her armpits. She catches herself on the tiles and heaves out a heavy groan as she sits down under the spray of water. A few moments of her fists rubbing at her eyes brings the salty scent of tears to his nose, amplified by the steam in the air around them. Mike joins her and kneels. “Princess.”

“I just wanna go to bed,” Nanaba murmurs, sucking in a shudderingly desperate breath. She hasn’t asked to go home in a long time, longer still since she last begged him to let her go. Now, she only asks him for things she knows he will give. He’s getting her tamed, bit by bit.

Mike cups the back of her head and nuzzles at the shiner before licking it. The stream of water rolls down from her scalp, brings sweat and oil to mix with her tears, something delicious that he finds himself lapping up eagerly, wanting every single taste that he can get. For all the trouble she gives him, she easily earns forgiveness in tears. He loves to make her cry, because she is such a sweet little thing with sweet little teardrops, and they so readily fall whenever he needs to punish her. She doesn’t play hard or tough. Even when she fights him, she’s gently yielding to his training. Nanaba wants to belong to him, and that desire scares her, makes a war out of her emotions, makes him need to beat her that much harder every time. But he doesn’t mind indulging.

“You taste so good,” Mike praises, sweeping his tongue over the bags beneath her eyes. He can feel the puffs of her breath on his throat. “Taste so good, Princess. Makes me wanna fuck your eye sockets.”

The mental image must scare her, because the fresh flow bursting from her tear ducts tastes sweet like the first ripe fruits in early summer. He threatens her again just to get more to lick up.

> 17\. collaring

Mike opens the door to his bedroom, and finds her laying on the bay window seat on the far side of the bed. “I have a present for you, Princess.” **  
**

Nanaba hums but doesn’t turn her attention away from whatever she is watching happen outside. Only when Mike sits beside her feet does she turn her eyes up to him and the small paper bag in his hands. “What is it?”

He lets her find out for herself. She pulls the pink leather choker from the bag, the bell on it jingling as she turns it over and inspects it so that she can put it on the right way. When she closes the snap, she lifts her chin to display it and asks, “How does it look?”

“Perfect.” Mike flicks the bell. “Come on. I need a haircut and so do you.”

Nana leans into him, looking away again. “We’re going out?” 

“Yes.” Mike takes her wrist and pushes up the sleeve of her shirt so that he can stroke his fingertips over the tally mark scars on her forearm, fifteen tallies for the fifteen times she tried to attack him back when he first brought her here. It was just three months ago but it seems so long now that she’s a docile little kitten for him, purring for him, mewling sweetly when he beats the living shit out of her. “I trust you won’t disappoint me? You haven’t misbehaved in a while, it would be a shame…”

Mike trails his hand up her arm and pushes the collar of her shirt down to expose the punishment he burned into her skin below the clavicle after the first month, once her arm was full. “…if I had to dig out the branding iron again. It takes a long time to get it hot, time I’d rather spend cuddling you.”

Nanaba shudders and nods, squeezing her eyes shut tight. “Yeah. I won’t disappoint you.”


	3. erumikenana (medical play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/178656003052/kinktober-day-2-medical-play)

2. 

“Hysteria,” Erwin tells Mike, and the girl in his grasp looks worried. “Of course, the best remedy is overindulgence.”

“Lucky for her, she’s got us tending to her,” Mike chuckles darkly as he slips on latex gloves and passes a pair to Erwin. 

“I don’t understand.” Nanaba looks lost between the two of them, but she doesn’t fight as Mike unties the hospital gown and exposes her skin. He offers a helping hand as he leads her to lay back on the examination table, relieving her of the gown entirely as she goes. When she goes to cross her arms over her chest, Mike, standing above her at the head of the table, leans down and uncrosses her arms, pushing them down into leather restraints. One is already done before she starts to fight him, all the while begging him to explain, begging him not to touch her.

“This is exactly what I mean,” Erwin says, using a tone so patronising that she stops fighting long enough to let Mike force her wrist down and lock it in place. “This is exactly it. You’re so far gone, you don’t realise we’re trying to save your life.”

“You can’t do this,” Nanaba murmurs, straining upwards for a moment, trying to sit up but held down by the straps. Erwin watches the way the panic sets in slowly as she begins to buck and thrash wildly in the leather. Mike circles the table and takes her ankles easily, giving them less gentle treatment, until she’s immobile as a strung up carcass. 

By now, her begging as turned into sloppy wet crying, and she watches Erwin prepare a syringe as Mike wipes her arm with alcohol. She tries to jerk away, but Mike puts his hands in her chest and presses down, while Erwin pinches the meat of her shoulder to keep her still as the cocktail is administered. Her crying simmers out into gasps and sniffles, artificially calm now.

“There, there.” Erwin pats her cheek after Mike removes his weight. She shakes her head, lips bitten between her teeth to hide her fear. “There, there, needy girl. We’re going to take good care of you. You need to be fucked within an inch of your life, and then you’ll feel so much better again.”

Nanaba tilts into Erwin’s hand and shivers, teardrop rivers sliding down into her hair, giving him the faintest of nods as her breath shudders into his palm.


	4. queerplatonic eruri (shotgunning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/178748555387/kinktober-day-5-shotgunning)

5.

Levi calls after dinner that night, and within twenty minutes, Erwin is rolling through the seediest parts of South Greeley. He spots Levi at the edge of his trailer park, lit cigarette tip beacon. Erwin hasn’t even come to a complete stop when Levi yanks open the passenger door and throws himself down in the seat, slamming it behind him but not buckling his seatbelt.

He’s beating his pack into his palm when he requests, voice gravel like the back roads along highway thirty, “Wanna go to Fort Collins?”

Erwin’s got class at LCCC early in the morning, but he turns toward the interstate regardless. There’s only one reason they go to down into Colorado on nights like these, so they stop at the Flying J, Erwin gives Levi a twenty and free choice while he stands at the pump and fills up his old sedan.

Back in the car and back on the road, Levi pauses in his stress-smoking to open a bag of gummy worms for Erwin, who in turn dangles one in front of Levi’s face until the noirette acquiesces and takes it between his lips from Erwin’s fingertips. Over the hill and past the bison ranch, only the moon keeps them company, and Erwin knows Levi is calming down when he lights another cigarette and leans his head into Erwin’s shoulder. It’s a straight shot south here, and Erwin’s got a hand to spare to rub at his partner’s thigh.

“Fucking Kenny,” Levi finally supplies, his smoky exhale warm on Erwin’s neck. “Got a speeding ticket from a state trooper and used my financial aid to pay it.”

Erwin knows Levi doesn’t want to be coddled, so he aims for cuddles, leaning his cheek to rest on Levi’s crown. Levi shakes him off after a moment, wanting to give affection rather than receive, so he lays his temple back on Erwin’s shoulder. They ride like that, Levi blowing his smoke out on Erwin’s neck and jaw like he’s trying to scent mark him.

Erwin waits in the car the dispensary, and after, they sit in the back of a Taco John’s, eating a disgusting amount of westmex before Levi unwraps his edible and stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. Erwin doesn’t care for partaking.

Levi smokes his last cigarette standing in the parking lot, leaning his hips against the trunk. “I can’t wait for you to transfer over to u-dub.”

Erwin nods. There isn’t much for poor people to do in Cheyenne except grind themselves down to bone and languish. He’s privileged to belong to an upper middle class family, but Levi is an orphan depending on an unreliable uncle and student loans. “Me, too.”

Enough goes unsaid between them, old reassurances that don’t need renewing yet, until Levi announces, “Last drag?”

Stepping around to the back, Erwin plants his hands on the trunk on either side of Levi’s hips and leans down, a mimicry of a pending kiss, Levi’s arm snaking around his neck, just a few inches between their mouths as he inhales Levi’s offering.


	5. eruri ABO rape (hatefuck, fisting, blood, prostitution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/179468474743/can-you-do-all-of-the-day-8-prompts-for-kinktober)

8.

It’s almost a guarantee that if he hires an Alpha to service him through his heat, he’ll send the Alpha into a rut. Usually, that’s not a problem, because a rut means a happy omega slumping over, thoroughly sated, knotted as many times as necessary, so Levi takes a chance and sets up an appointment with the agency. The Alpha he hires is beautiful, dominant, strong, good mate material. Erwin’s scent calls to Levi like a siren; the needy omega throws himself into the waters to drown a slow happy death of pleasure, but Levi finds the riptide in the rut his heat pheromones unleash. 

Erwin slams him down into the floor of his home face-first, and Levi sobs as his clothing is ripped away, as he’s breached and fucked relentlessly, without any preparation or time to adjust. 

“Don’t knot me,” he manages to whimper. He’s dizzy with the way his body submits beyond his control and accepts this cruelty. He’s dizzy with his desire but he holds enough of a clear head to make this demand. “You son of a bitch, don’t fucking do it!”

The feral Alpha only growls, “I’ll knot you because you’re  _mine.”_

“I’m not yours!” Levi means to shout, but he’s weak in his heat, always has been. It’s a mewl. Sounds like begging, like whining, like  _I’m not yours so make me yours!_

That’s what the Alpha does, biting into Levi’s neck, a lifelong claim that Levi doesn’t want. The beast above him licks him and croons at him like a lover as the knot swells, fills them both with hormonal possessiveness, the next step in healthy, consensual bonding that’s so out of place when this Alpha’s just raped him in his own home.

As soon as he has the strength, Levi crawls away from Erwin, cursing him, “I told you, fucking bastard, I told you you couldn’t knot me!”

“Your body says otherwise.” Erwin licks a bloody stripe up his cheek and he shivers, a biological reaction. “If not my knots to satisfy you, then my fists.”

Levi growls, takes it as a threat, but the Alpha heartily laughs at him and pulls him right back in by yanking his ankle, eagerly fingering for where the omega leaks pink-tinted fluid.

“Don’t, f-fucking,  _touch,_  me,” Levi rasps, broken by shudders. It shouldn’t feel good. It shouldn’t but it does but it shouldn’t and he’s  _horrified_  with his dynamic for the first time. 

The Alpha gets his whole hand inside and spreads Levi’s legs, knees knocking against the floor, to weak to hold them up when he’s flexible enough. He’s opened entirely to greedy, rut-glazed eyes. 

“Knots,” and Erwin balls his hand into a fist, tugging outward so that the mass of it catches on Levi’s clenching rim. The omega sees stars as an unprompted orgasm races from him, a force that darkens his vision and leaves him breathless. “Or fists? Pick one or the other, my omega, or I’ll choose for you.”


	6. eremin (hate fisting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/178837009918/hello-tis-i-eremin-anon-here-to-request)

8.

Armin hits that point where the pain stops making him climb up the kitchen table to escape, and he slowly melts into a moaning puddle at four fingers. Eren growls and uses his free hand to rub up and down his boy’s spine, forcing Armin to take a little bit more with a taunt of, “Don’t you want this?” **  
**

When the blonde starts to push down with his hips, tight hole squeezing to suck fingers in deeper, Eren begins curling his hand in a cupping motion, the worst kind of massage. He pushes in to the scraped steaming knuckles from where he punched the wall, pushes deeper until Armin shudders at the heat as his knuckles pop past the greedy ring of muscle, until the only thing impeding him sinking in to the elbow is an unwelcome thumb. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” Armin swears, frustrated, reaching back to grab Eren’s wrist. “You can do more than that.”

“Shut up,” Eren grunts. Where he was just rubbing Armin’s spine with encouragement, he now rakes his nails just to see the way healing skin chases him to closely, hot hissing steam.

“More,” Armin demands. Eren shuts him up by making him take the thumb’s intrusion followed by a punch to his guts, blonde head dropping between his shoulders and body shaking.

“Not talking now,” Eren teases with smug satisfaction. He rams in, forcing half his forearm before the heat builds where he’s tearing open intestines, hot enough to burn his skin clear off. They’re going to destroy each other one of these days.


	7. primal pack family (erunana, levinana)

 

> 6\. biting

They’re lazy on the wrestling quilt, just the two of them, the pack Alpha and one of his unruly pups. Nana’s spread out on her back, letting out slow, tired giggles as Erwin sucks and chews yet another raw spot into her shoulder. Bringing one hand up, she slides weak fingers into his undercut on her way up to grip the longer hairs.

Erwin signs his work with a chaste peck and pecks her on her mouth. He runs a hand over a rusty-speckled quilt square. “How many of these stains belong to you?”

She watches his wandering hand. “From biting or being bitten?”

“Being bitten.”

Nana hums, craning her neck to look. The wrestling quilt is a massive thing, a square of ten feet by ten, thick and absorbent to protect their flooring from their primal escapades. She’s the youngest and wildest in their family, evidence streaking where she’s been made humble, been brought to submission. “I’d say most of it.”

Erwin moves and hovers over her. “Want to add to it?”

On her thighs, he bites muscle-deep, such a terrible sting of pressure that the small nips breaking her skin feel like relief in comparison. Erwin brings up a little rivulet on the inside of a knee, her leg tossed over his shoulder and cradled close to his mouth like when he fucks her. She watches with endorphin-glazed wonder as the blood runs down her thigh before gravity can’t take it along her skin any more, collecting on the underside until enough creates a drip. New stains in the wrestling quilt, serving purpose.

Nana takes his bloody kisses once he’s done tearing her open in no less than ten places. He splits her bottom lip between his teeth.

 

> 9\. titfuck

He climbs on her with teeth bared. Nana whimpers, pushing her breasts together like he told her to, skin slick with sweat and cum that’s been rubbed in. It’s a good enough mimic of a wet hole, and Levi pushes between them. **  
**

“Suck the tip,” Levi orders as he rearranges his hands in the bed above her head. A shiver races down his spine when her kitten tongue darts out to collect the precum on his slit before she flicks her eyes up at him, watching his reaction and wanting his approval when she wraps her lips around the ridge of his head. Bringing one hand to cup her cheek, he strokes his thumb along the flush there, a motion more tender than anyone’s given her all night. Levi lets her go so he can hold himself up as he thrusts.

Nana’s a mess, wet in three different ways from being used, and Levi can feel her hips raise, grinding against the air. There’s a bullet lodged, it brings her relief that makes her relax down too low. Levi slips one hand behind her head, holding her up, fucking her mouth and between her breasts, panting, a mess himself. They’re messy, more so together, two hungry cocksluts that love to cum and be cum upon. 

He pulls back at the last moment and paints her rubbed-red tits a pearly white.


	8. rivamika (incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/178835097263/hi-i-dont-know-if-you-like-levi-x-mikasa-but-if)

7.

They come together when they’re twelve– an absent father taking responsibility for the two deadpan, straight-faced noirettes he’s spawned to separate mothers that are now dead. Mikasa stares at Levi, and he stares back at her, each evaluating the other, gauging how much of a threat the other is to their own survival, before deciding with a shared glance that they’re willing to cohabitate. **  
**

He kisses her first, on the forehead, more grief and comfort than any rogue drive.

They sidle in closer than that. Sharing a roof becomes sharing a bedroom becomes crawling into the same bunk at night. They’re both used to sleeping beside their mothers, so naturally, they gravitate into one another, but a little less naturally is how their hands gravitate, down one another’s bellies with only the moon to witness.

Their father’s out trying to find them a stepmother, he’s not there to tell what not to do.

Levi over hears someone talking shit at school and ends up in the principal’s office, listening to an authority figure tell him that it’s okay to want to defend his family member but it’s not okay to start fights. He grits his teeth. It’s no one else’s business if his temper came about by a less than innocent way.

She’s the one that makes the move to address his awkward teenage erections, climbing up to straddle him, his cock curving up to his own belly, snuggled by the wet sex she grinds down against him. It’s not long until that’s not enough, and when it’s not, he holds her hips and pushes inside.


End file.
